


Grave Problems

by Wolfcry22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cold, Common Cold, Dean Winchester Whump, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Quote: Saving people hunting things (Supernatural), Sick Character, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Sneezing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Sinus pressure headaches suck. Especially when you're trying to dig up a grave.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Grave Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another sick Dean story for my hurt/comfort kick. This one is a little different with Sam not treating Dean the best when he’s clearing not feeling well. It’s a little out of my comfort zone to write it this way, but I thought that I would try. Takes place in early season 1 or 2.
> 
> Slight warning for some gross sick stuff. If that’s not for you I wouldn’t recommend reading it.

Sucks. Sucks. Sucks. Sucks. Sucks.

That's the only thing that Dean could think of. He had caught himself a whammy of a cold. Sneezing, coughing, congestion, body aches, fever, and of course, sinus pressure. He thought that he could deal with everything else, but sinus pressure was something that Dean loathed.

It was horrible, but it was magnified by ten when he was trying to dig up a grave with Sam. They had done the only mature thing in deciding who was going to dig up a grave in November in Maine; Rock Paper Scissors. Of course, Dean had lost. That meant Sam would shine the flashlight while Dean dug the grave.

That was why he was waist deep in the grave, struggling not to complain as his sinuses throbbed in agony. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain as he continued to jab at the ground with his shovel. Anger and adrenaline surged through his veins as he dug at the ground like he had a vendetta against it.

"What did the ground ever do to you," Sam asked from where he was kneeling a few steps from Dean on the edge of the grave.

Dean looked up and immediately felt the pressure shift. He swore under his breath as his nostrils flared as he could almost feel the congestion moving.

"Ah'HutcshsShoo! HurhcSHsShoo!" 

Sam grimaced as he saw the spray in the pale light from the flashlight. It expelled from both his mouth as nose as he pitched forward harshly. Sam turned the flashlight away so that he didn't have to see that. 

That was disgusting.

Dean still stood hunched over. He felt liquid running from his nose and onto his upper lip. All he had was an old bandanna in his pocket, but it was probably better than his sleeve. That way he didn't have to hear Sam complain about how 'unsanitary' he was. He knew that Sam hated when he used his sleeve, but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

Dean took out the bandanna and rubbed at his frozen nose. He coughed wetly before he grasped the shovel again. He hoped that gripped it tight since he had long since lost feeling in his fingertips. "This sucks! Can you at least turn the light back?" 

"Are you done sneezing all over the grave," Sam asked hotly. "That's just disrespectful.”

Dean straightened and set his stance in frustration. "Disrespectful? They're dead and probably haunting a town. I think that I have a right to sneeze on their grave."

Sam said nothing as he forced the light back on Dean. Dean dipped his head sarcastically before he started to dig once more. Every time his shovel hit the ground, he wished it could be over. He wanted to be bundled up in the hotel room where he could sneeze and blow his nose as loud as he wanted and get rid of all this sinus pressure. It was starting to turn into a real headache that was only made worse by his sneezes. 

"If you ask that again you can join Mr. Blake down here," Dean growled, leaning against the shovel as he struggled to catch his breath. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, you lost. You have to keep going."

Dean continued to dig at the ground frustratingly until he felt a dizzy spell come over him. He felt his head pound and he prayed that it would work itself out. He straightened once more and the pressure shifted with it. The familiar itch returned that signaled a sneeze coming on. 

"C'mon," Dean growled before it turned into a needy pant. His mouth partially opened and his nostrils quivered. "Damnit."

"Dean, what are you—“

"HrhchrHcsSHoo! HtuchrshSHoo! HrrchrshSHoo!"

Again, Sam saw the spray illuminated as it landed on the dirt near the grave. This time he saw a stream running from Dean's nose, almost touching the ground. Dean pulled out the bandanna once more and rubbed it upward against his nose. He felt the tip bend ever to slightly. He collected the snot in the bandanna, rubbing his nose back and forth forcefully. He heard the squelching and prayed that Sam couldn't.

"Dude, you sound awful," Sam commented.

Dean spiraled around. "You thindk?" 

"Blow your nose," Sam told him as he pointed to his bandanna in his brother’s hand. "We have to finish this."

Dean hated to be this weak, even in front of Sam. It was as if he was on display for his brother's amusement. He flicked his hand dismissively, rubbing his nostrils dry with his other hand, the bandanna clutched surely. “Just go keep a look oudt. I'b albost finished."

Sam knew an embarrassed, feverish, and angry Dean when he heard one. He grunted, taking the flashlight and sweeping the area. "Are you sure that you'll be alright here?" 

"Just gedt moving," snapped Dean, embarrassed at how awful his voice sounded. It sounded like he had stuffed cotton balls up his nose. 

Sam nodded to his brother reluctantly, heading away from the grave and to the rest of the graveyard to check for the ghost. Dean highly doubted that he would find anything, but the last thing that he wanted was for Sam to be around him. It was bad enough that he had this sinus headache, but Sam palling around to watch was even worse.

Once Sam was out of earshot, Dean lifted the bandanna to his nose and blew as powerfully as possible. Once he was finished, he realized that he had completely soaked through the bandanna. He sighed as he tossed it aside. It was completely worthless to him now. He was going to have to speed things up if he wanted to get out of here and actually blow his nose with tissues.

He tried to push the discomfort back down as he continued to dig and dig. Eventually, he found the actual wooden grave and hit it once with the shovel. It splintered, but didn't break. He raised the shovel over his head, causing his sinuses to throb in protest. He staggered under the pain as he sat down for a few seconds, leaning against the edge of the grave, hoping that it would cause his sinuses to clear up enough to complete the job. It seemed that no matter how many times he blew his nose nothing helped.  
  
Suddenly, Dean felt the beginning of feathery echoes up his nasal passage. He grumbled to himself as he tried to hold his breath. That did absolute nothing as his breath started hitching. Dean longed for it just to pass without incident, but that wasn't going to happen and he knew it.   
  
He raised his hands over his face before he pitched forward.

"HrhcSHsSHoo! HcrhsSHSHoo! HrchrHshSHoo!”

Dean's sneezes echoed in the small carved out space. He felt his nostrils empty, unfortunately it had been in his hands. There were still threads of mucus connected to his hand and Dean squirmed in uncomfortableness and disgust at himself. He had been spewed with plenty of liquid, but for some reason snot really bothered him. But, he knew that things were only going to get worse.

Just wiping his nose wouldn't be enough. He had to blow his nose, yet he had nothing on him. His only option was to blow it into his hands and then wipe it on his jeans. Sam wasn't around to see it and he had to wash them anyway since they were covered in so much dirt that he almost forgot that they were jeans. Nervousness washed over him as he thought about what he was about to do. He swallowed the disgust and forced himself to go through with it. 

He took in a breath and blew his nose as hard as he could into his hands. He emptied anything that he didn't sneeze out until he had a glob of snot in his hands and almost seeping from his fingers. He stifled a groan before he broke his hands apart and some of the snot dripped out. The rest of it he wiped on his jeans and felt the wetness. He wiggled a bit in disgust before he stood up, feeling his sinuses throb once more.

"Let's get this over with," Dean grumbled as he lifted the shovel high over his head and slammed it down on the coffin. It broke so that he could see a perfectly preserved skull.

He smiled as he climbed out of the grave. The pressure shifted once more, but this time Dean just sneezed openly over his shoulder.

"Huh'Hutchshshoo! Hutcshshoo! Hchshshoo!"

Dean felt the congestion building and moisture run from his nostrils. He wiped it away with his sleeve and imagined Sam's voice in his head.

"That's disgusting and unsanitary!"

Only, it wasn't in his head. He turned and saw Sam standing behind him, shinning the flashlight on the grave. Dean snuffled back the rest of the congestion and moaned as he pressed both hands against the sides of his nose. "Yeah, I'm aware, but I didn't have much of a choice!"

"Just torch it so that we can go. It's freezing out here," Sam commented with a shiver.

Dean wanted to snap at him, but he settled for just flicking the lighter and tossing it into the grave. The grave went up in flames as Dean shoved his still sticky hands into his pockets. "Goodbye Mr. Blake."

Sam hit his shoulder against Dean's. "Let's get going. It's warmer in the Impala."

Dean couldn't argue with that. He followed Dean back to there they had parked the Impala and Dean climbed into the driver's seat. He didn't care how sick he was, he was still driving.

He turned the key in the ignition before he froze. Sam shot him a look when he climbed in at Dean's open mouth expression and far away look in his eyes.

"Um, Dean?"

Dean held up one finger to stop him before he twisted completely around and sneezed into his shoulder to avoid sneezing all over his baby and unleashing his snot.

"Huh'Hutchshoo! Hutcshshoo!"

"Bless you," Sam commented. producing some tissues from his own pocket and nudging Dean's shoulder with them. "Here. I picked these up while you were filling up the tank."

Dean took them gratefully and blew his nose loudly. He was so pleased that the tissues weren't his hand and that he hadn't blown his nose through them. He finished with a quick wipe and set them down, sighing heavily as he struggled to breathe.

"You okay," Sam asked.

Dean spiraled on him. "Since when do you care?"

"Is this about you digging the grave? Hey, just because I made you do it, doesn't mean I don't care," Sam pointed out as he brought out some cold medicine, sleep medicine, Tylenol, and something just for a sinus congestion and headaches. "See?"

Dean almost cried in appreciation. He didn't like taking anything, but this sinus pressure was threatening to make his head explode. He would take anything right now. "This for me?"

"I'm certainly not taking it, yet," Sam pointed out as he handed Dean the rest of the box of tissues. "This is for you too so that you don't have to use your hands."

Dean was mortified. "You saw that?"

"Uh huh. That was probably one of the grossest things that I've ever seen," Sam replied with a slight recoil.

Dean laughed, which turned into a hacking fit. He regained his composure and nodded. "I know, but I was all out of options, thanks for noticing."

"Let's just get back to the motel and relax. Somewhere a bit warmer," he agreed as he rubbed his hands together.

Dean realized that he had started the Impala, but not turned on the heat. He was more out of it that he first realized . "Agreed," he croaked as he pulled away from the grave yard and made a vow to himself.

Never, ever, ever, dig a grave with a cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed and are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
